Matalo
by maestro jedi
Summary: puede el amor revelarse contra el poder de la oscuridad, puede un corazon sincero vencer al señor de la oscuridad


- Mátalo – volvió a insistir la voz, que rondaba en su cabeza, desde hacia tan poco tiempo

- Pero que dices es mi amigo – exclamo el chico, mientras se sujetaba los brazos fuertemente, tenia que evitar, seguir temblando ante esas ideas homicidas

¿Si fuera tu amigo? Hubiera respetado a lo mas importante para ti no es verdad – exclamo, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, el muchacho tan solo lo miro, desconcertado, eso no podía estar pasando, no quería que eso estuviera pasando

Deja de decir esas cosas no lo are, no puedes obligarme – exclamo el chico mientras se recargaba en la pared

Acaso, no la amas- exclamo el ser mientras lo envolvía en su energía oscura

Si, pero yo – exclamo el chico, para ser silenciado por una onda de energía oscura, sintió un frió extremo en su piel, mientras algo le acariciaba levemente su cabeza

Se por que dudas – exclamo el ser

En serio – respondió tímidamente el chico

Si – expreso el espíritu mientras se empezaba a materializar frente a el

Explícate – dijo el chico mientras desviaba la mirada

Tienes miedo de que ella te olvide no es así – Ben tan solo siguió desviando la mirada, pero no pudo evitar, que un ligero sonrojo le cubriera sus mejillas

Pero creo que eso nunca pasara – susurro el ser, el chico volteo para verlo intrigado, como diablos sabría eso el

¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto con algo de curiosidad

De que ella ya te a olvidado, en los brazos de otro hombre – susurro nuevamente

Eso es mentira – dijo el chico, mientras volvía a desviar la mirada, en definitiva no quería, que ese ser lo viera tan vulnerable

Eso no es lo que crees – repuso, mientras lo acercaba lentamente a el

¿Pero que demonios?- expreso el chico, mientras sentía que era alado, hacia otro lugar

Mira – exclamo el espíritu, mientras un vórtice, se abría ante ellos, mostrando la figura, de su prima de los brazos, de es hombre, ¿Por qué tenia que ser el? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo era que ella se había fijado en el?

No acaso el lo había intentado matar en varias ocasiones, si se había reformado pero por cuanto tiempo, su corazón empezó a latir, cada vez mas fuerte, en definitiva sentía como la sangre, empezaba a bullir por sus venas, mientras las imágenes se hacían cada vez mas intimas

Lo vez, ella nunca te vera como tu quieres que te vea – dijo el ser, mientras cerraba el vértice

Tu no sabes, lo que siento por ella, ella es mi prima y la quiero como tal – expreso el chico, algo titubeante

Eso puede ser pero también es una mujer, ¿Acaso no la deseas? ¿Acaso no quieres poseerla? ¿Que sea la madre de tus hijos? ¿En ser el primero en profanar ese cuerpo virgo? - grito el ser tan fuerte que parecía que el recinto temblaba

Yo – exclamo el joven antes de ser callado

Tu sabes lo que quieres, entonces por que te dejaras ganar, por ese pela gatos cualquiera- grito el ser como si tratara que todo el universo lo oyera, el chico titubeo, por un instante, de pronto sintió como su corazón se llenaba lentamente de energía maligna, sus ojos se trasformaron en color verde oscuro, casi translucidos, una sonrisa malévola se apodero de su rostro, mientras su sombra se deformaba un poco

Dudaste – exclamo el chico, con una voz mas aguda

No te preocupes, yo me encargare de ellos por ti, después de todo para que están los maestros – dijo el chico, mientras saltaba por la ventana

En otro lugar, la cosa era diferente, un chico de pelo negro, con una camisa de una banda de rock esperaba con impaciencia a su novia, todavía no podía creer el cambio que había dado su vida, parecía que al fin tenia una segunda oportunidad, después de todo, al principio sentía que era el mismo de siempre, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya había salvado la vida de Ben, poco después la cosa fue mejorando, hasta que hacia poco mas de unos seis meses Gwen y el terminaron saliendo como pareja

-Donde estará ya me estoy preocupando – exclamo el chico suspirando, en definitiva su novia lo dejaba esperando mucho tiempo, de pronto vio acercarse alguien conocido

-Ben que milagro que te dejas ver – exclamo el chico, para tan solo obtener de respuesta una ráfaga de fuego, que casi lo calcina

Pero que demonios te pasa – grito, al momento de sentir una lluvia de cristales, sobre el, en definitiva el primo de su novia estaba actuando de una manera sumamente extraña, de pronto siento como algo lo sujetaba del cuello y lo aventaba contra el piso

Demonios – exclamo, desde cuando Ben había aprendido a usar sus alienígenas de esa forma, no pudo pensarlo mas detenidamente cuando sintió un frió extremo en un costado, que le quemo la piel, lo que hizo que gritara de dolor, pero era tan solo el comienzo por que instantes después sintió como un calor abrasador lo quemaba en la misma área haciendo que gimiera como un animal herido

El chico de pelo castaño, lo tomo nuevamente de su cuello, estaba a punto de dar el golpe final, en un instante su competencia quedaría reducido a un alfiletero humano, cuando un poder mágico lo detuvo de golpe

-Benjamín Tennyson – exclamo una chica, mientras lo rodeaba con una aura mágica, el chico tan solo se la quedo mirando mientras la chica auxiliaba a su novio

Pero que demonios te esta pasando – exclamo la chica mientras una lagrima escurría por su mejilla, de pronto todo fue silencio su burbuja exploto, y su prisionero escapo dejando a los dos chicos completamente sorprendidos, que demonios había pasado

En un edificio cercano, el chico de ojos verdes, se encontraba sentado al borde del techo, mirando como su amada, ayudaba a ese mal nacido

Te lo dije, ella lo ama – exclamo el ser que ahora controlaba todas su acciones

Sigo sin creértelo – exclamo el chico algo resentido

Entonces por que lo defendió – dijo el ser que se había apoderado de su cuerpo

No lo se – exclamo el chico al borde del llanto

No es obvio ella ya te olvido, confía en mi, juntos lograremos que ella se arrepienta de a verte olvidado – exclamo el ser mientras se volvía apoderar de toda la esencia del chico, haciendo que sus ojos volvieran a un verde oscuro

Algunas horas después la ciudad estaba en calma y la chica Tennyson estaba algo preocupada no solo por su novio, si no también por su primo, que diablos le había pasado a Ben, y lo mas importante desde cuando había aprendido a usar a sus aliens de esa forma tan devastadora, en eso estaba pensando cuando la puerta de su casa fue destruida por una llamarada que ensordeció toda la calle

- Pero que demonios pasa – exclamo la chica corriendo hacia la ventana, para ver para su asombro, como una lluvia de llamas empezaba a salir desde las manos de Pyronite , el cual atacaba sin misericordia su vivienda, no supo por que pero corrió por su amado, en definitiva tenían que salir de ahí

Gwen ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto el chico mientras intentaba ponerse de pie

No ahí tiempo de explicarlo – exclamo mientras había un portal mágico, gusto en el momento en que la puerta era derribada con una lluvia de diamantes

No irán a ningún lado – exclamo el chico mientras lanzaba una lluvia de cristales a los chicos que escapaban, que por cuestiones de segundo lograron su acometido

En una bodega abandonada un portal mágico se abría dejando caer a dos chicos cansados y heridos, jadeando por el esfuerzo físico que habían tenido que realizar

Te encuentras bien – dijo Kevin al lograr recuperar algo su aliento

Eso creo – dijo la chica, mientras se sentaba

Espera un momento tienes algo en tu pierna – expreso el chico mientras se acercaba a ella, para examinar mas detenidamente el área mencionada, fue cuando encontró lo que le había llamado la atención al chico de pelinegro, un pedazo de cristal verde de tamaño mediano incrustado en la pierna de la chica, mientras un poco de sangre escurría de ella

¿Cómo diablos no siente esto – exclamo el chico al momento de sacarlo, la chica solo pudo gritar de dolor, mientras su novio la veía algo preocupado

No lo se, pero de vistes dejarlo ahí – exclamo la chica sentándose, para tratar de que su pierna no sangrara mucho, la chica sentía miedo, por que su primo había cambiado tan rápido su forma de ser ¿Por qué? En eso su mente estaba divagando cuando sintió una explosión, sus ojos se cerraron por un instante, ante el polvo, cuando los logro abrir, tan solo pudo ver como Kevin chocaba contra el muro del fondo de la bodega, mientras veía ante a ella, a Wildvine que la veía con ojos de locura, su cara mostró una mueca de horror, antes de perder el conocimiento

Cuando abrió los ojos sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas, donde diablos estaba, por que sentía su cuerpo tan tenso y sobre todo por que hacia un calor tan húmedo, sus ojos trataron de observar a su alrededor, pero el sol era segador

Donde estoy- exclamo casi sin aliento, cuando sintió una mano sobre su cuello

En el lugar donde conocerás la verdad mas grande del mundo – exclamo una voz aguda, la chica alzo algo la vista y vio a su primo con la cara pintada de rojo y negro, vestido solamente con una piel de jaguar, sobre sus hombros y un pequeño taparrabos

Ben – susurro la chica, en realidad el aire le empezaba a faltar, trato de tocarlo pero una mano la detenía, pero que demonios desvió algo los ojos y vio lo que sostenía su mano, algo que hizo que sus ojos casi se salieran de sus cuencas, su mano izquierda era sostenida por Ben ¿ Pero como era posible? viro los ojos tenia que ver algo, sus sospechas eran acertadas en su mano derecha también había otro Ben, eso quería decir que sus piernas también eran sujetadas por un Ben, su cuerpo tembló de miedo, que demonios estaba pasando

Te preguntas que pasa no es así – exclamo una vos, completamente turbia, que parecía envolverla, por completo, pero lo mas aterrador era que su corazón sentía un gran miedo al escucharla

Velo por ti misma – exclamo la voz, mientras su mente empezaba a ver, imágenes, un claro en medio de la selva, una pirámide en el medio, un gran grupo de personas, alrededor, músicos, guerreros danzando, sacerdotes subiendo las escalinatas, pero a un que parecía imposible todos eran Ben, en pocas palabras, el mundo estaba lleno de clones de su primo

Ben- suspiro la chica, con miedo

Así es, tu amado primo a descubierto un poder mas haya de sus sueños – exclamo la voz, en su mente mientras empezaba a tomar forma, algo difusa, pero de un ser envuelto en una túnica negra, tan solo se podían ver sus dos ojos color amarillo y nada mas

Tienes miedo – exclamo la voz, la chica solamente trato de bloquear esa imagen con su mente, haciendo que el ser la mirara con mas fuerza

Veo que si, pues creo que tienes razón en tener miedo, en pocos minutos, tu corazón será de Benjamín para siempre – dijo el ser, mientras dejaba que la chica recobrara el contacto con el mundo

El Ben de la cara pintada y la piel de jaguar se acerco a ella, solemnemente y alzo sin mas un cuchillo deobsidiana, que brillaba bajo el sol, la chica supo entonces a que se refería el ser tenebroso con sus palabras, trato de forcejear pero no pudo liberarse, en eso su mente recordó sus poderes, lentamente empezó a decir un conjuro pero una mano le tapo la boca, dejándola incapacitada para recitar, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, al ver como el cuchillo se posesionaba sobre ella

De pronto algo paso, una ráfaga de luz exploto detrás de los chicos, seguida de una de fuego, la chica giro violentamente la cabeza, para poder observar como su abuelo y su novio llegaban a su rescate, atacando a todos los clones de su primo, los cuales ofrecían una tenaz resistencia, pero la lucha rápidamente los sobre paso, cuando los chicos se trasformaron en un sin fin de aliens, en pocos instantes su ultima esperanza estaba acabada, y sus rescatistas eran arrastrados por las escalinatas y el servicio religioso continuaba su marcha

La chica, sentía como su vida la abandonaba, ahí ante ella a los pies del altar estaba su abuelo y su novio, sangrando por las heridas, mientras su primo estaba a un paso de asesinarla sin piedad

Mientras tanto, en la mente del chico, una lucha entre el bien y el mal se desarrollaba

Esta no era la forma que quería poseer sus corazón – exclamo el chico, mientras atacaba al causante de todo su dolor, el cual lo recibió con una ráfaga de fuego

Quizás, pero es la única a tu alcance, ella ama a otro y los dos sabemos que eso te remuerde el alma – exclamo el ser, el chico sin mas no pudo soportar el dolor de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y cayo al piso de rodillas, estaba derrotado al fin

Así es Benjamín Tennyson no ahí ninguna cosa que puedas hacer, por que desde hoy, yo domino tu vida, hasta el ultimo aliento - esas palabras retumbaron por la mente del chico, de pronto se empezó a levantar lentamente

Así que hasta mi ultimo aliento – exclamo el chico, al momento

No estarás pensando en lo que estoy pensando – exclamo el ser horrorizado

La chica vio como esa arma letal, hacia el penúltimo de sus movimientos, cerro los ojos no quería ver eso entrando a su cuerpo, no quería no, de pronto tan solo escucho un leve quejido y nada mas, un segundo después sus extremidades estaban libres, pero que había pasado, abrió los ojos y vio como cada uno de los clones de su primo, empezaban a desaparecer en una nube oscura que era absorbida por el original, el cual yacía en el piso, arrodillado con el cuchillo incrustado, en su abdomen

-Ben – exclamo ella mientras se agachaba

Ya es tarde, Gwen, déjeme aquí, debes ayudar a el abuelo y a Kevin – exclamo el chico

Pero yo – dijo la chica

Gwen, por favor hazlo, por mi – dijo el chico casi completamente acallado

Pero yo – susurro su prima

Pero nada déjame aquí, pero antes ahí algo que siempre te quise decir- dijo el chico viéndola directamente a sus ojos, mientras el empezaba a llorar

¿Que es? - pregunto la chica

I love you – dijo el chico mientras caí completamente

Ben – grito la chica

I love yo………… - suspiro el chico, mientras empezaba a desaparecer lentamente en un as de luz, mientras una ligera lluvia empezaba a cubrir la pirámide, como si el cielo llorara la perdida de uno de sus ángeles, caído ante la lujuria de la oscuridad, pero muerto en la misericordia y el arrepentimiento había encontrado la paz, al fin había encontrado la paz

Fin


End file.
